The use of computers in today's business operations requires the movement of tape cartridges into and out of a tape cartridge storage system and the transporting of tape cartridges from one location to another location which may be off-site. One system for transporting tape cartridges is a movable truck having shelf means for holding tape cartridge holders. Each tape cartridge holder generally comprises a housing having one open side and a plurality of partitions formed therein for receiving tape cartridges. In use, the tape cartridge holder is supported on a surface with the open side facing upwardly and is then loaded with cartridges and when filled, placed into a compartment on the truck. Side flanges on the tape cartridge holder serve as handles but these cannot be conveniently transported for any considerable distance. Many times the number of tape cartridges to be moved into or out of the tape cartridge storage system is substantially less than the capacity of a truck. Also, a truck has to be maneuvered in tight surroundings.